A Fishin' We Will Go
by redrider6612
Summary: August CBPC entry.  B&B go on a fishing trip.  Nothing but bickering ensues, no surprise there.  B&B friendship.  Please read and review.


A-Fishin' We Will Go

Brennan glanced over at Booth. "I'm sorry Parker couldn't come," she ventured, realizing too late that that was the wrong thing to say if she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Aw, that's alright. He'll probably have more fun at camp anyway," Booth said dismissively, trying to shrug off his disappointment.

"That's not true," Brennan argued. "He loves you. I'm sure he'd rather spend time with you—"

"Thanks, but there's no way I could compete with rafting, crafts and bonding with kids his own age." His eyes were glued to the road ahead, but she could tell he wasn't taking it quite as well as he would have her think he was. Brennan decided to let him have his illusion.

"How much further?" she asked, looking out the window. The trees were whipping past in a blur, interrupted by the occasional clearing.

"About forty miles. We'll be there soon," he said, glancing over at her. She was staring out the window and Booth wondered if she was regretting coming along. "I appreciate you ditching your plans—" he began, but she interrupted him.

"What plans? We wrapped up the Parson's case yesterday," she said, looking at him at last. "I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be. Although, I'm not sure about the fishing part. I'd much rather go hunting."

"Now, Bones, we've been over this. Fishing is much more relaxing than hunting, and that's the point of a vacation, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the scenery passing by. "I happen to find the challenge of hunting invigorating, which makes the rest of the time that much more relaxing. You ought to try it sometime."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "I really have no desire to shoot some innocent creature that happens to have the misfortune of stopping in the crosshairs of my rifle. No thanks."

"So what did the fish do to deserve being killed?" she asked reasonably.

"Nothing. But people have to eat. Besides, fishing helps weed out the population, keeps things balanced. But hunting, well, going around shooting deer just doesn't feel right—"

"You make it sound like I do it solely for the pleasure of killing. I always eat my kills. Deer meat is very tasty, and rabbit is delicious too. If you think about it, hunting accomplishes the same thing as fishing."

Booth shook his head. "That's okay, I'll stick to the kind of meat you buy from the grocery store."

Brennan decided there was no point continuing. It was obvious he would have to be shown how wrong he was about hunting. She hid a smile as she thought of the rifles she had managed to stash among the gear. She couldn't wait to see his face when she pulled them out.

BBBB

Brennan gave another bored sigh and looked over at Booth. He was kicked back, drinking a soda and looking more relaxed than she ever remembered seeing him. She, on the other hand, sat stiffly, watching the lines for any sign of movement. Booth looked over at her as she stretched a bit and rubbed at her back.

"What's the matter, Bones?" he asked in a low voice. They'd only been out on the lake for an hour, but he could tell his partner was less than thrilled with the whole experience.

"Do you think we should move? Maybe there are no fish in this part of the lake," she said, desperate for some kind of activity.

"No," Booth replied patiently. "Moving the boat would only scare away the fish. It just takes time." She glared at him and he nearly groaned at her stubbornness.

"What fish? We haven't had a single bite yet," she retorted.

"Catching the fish isn't the point, Bones," he said, knowing he was just starting something.

"What is?" she asked crossly.

"Relaxing. Spending quality time together, away from the frantic pace of everyday life. Communing with nature," he replied as patiently as he was able.

"Well, I think it's boring," she said. Just then her line twitched and she grabbed her pole from the holder. "I think I've got one," she said with a touch of excitement.

Booth straightened. "Okay, calm down. Let it play a bit, get the hook in his mouth more firmly." She held the pole gingerly and Booth moved close, putting his hands over hers. "Hold it firmly, like this. You don't want him to jerk it out of your hands. Okay, now give it a little tug, make sure you've got him. That's it," he said, excitement rising.

A moment later a strong tug nearly pulled the pole out of their grasp. Pulling and reeling, laughing as they worked together to get the fish, they both collapsed as it landed in the bottom of the boat, flopping around.

Laughing, Booth opened the cooler and picked up the fish, throwing it in. "Wow, Bones, he's a beauty. At least five or six pounds, by the look of him."

Brennan couldn't help but smile. "Pretty good, huh? So, where's yours, Booth? I bet it's embarrassing to be outdone by a novice, and a woman at that!" she crowed.

Booth frowned. "It's early yet. Don't get cocky. I'll catch one yet."

Brennan settled back smugly as Booth baited her hook and dropped it back into the water. Her boredom soon returned, but it was more tolerable now in light of her success.

BBBB

Brennan finally ran out of patience at dawn two days later. Two days in which she caught three more fish, but Booth didn't catch any, not even a nibble. But the times in between, when the fish weren't biting and they sat there doing nothing but bicker were driving her out of her mind. If she had to spend one more day on that boat, she was going to push Booth overboard just to relieve the tedium. When he came out of his room, she was loading the rifle.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked suspiciously. When they had arrived, she had somehow managed to smuggle the rifles past him and stashed them in her room.

Brennan gave him an innocent look. "What? This? Oh, I brought it from home, you know, just in case we—"

Booth pursed his lips angrily. "No! What is this thing you have for guns?" She didn't reply, just continued handling the rifle. He decided to try another tack. "C'mon, Bones. Why don't you wanna fish? You're doing so well."

Brennan rested the rifle in the crook of her arm, pointing the muzzle at the floor. "We've done what you want for three days, Booth. I want to go hunting," she said firmly with that stubborn tilt to her chin that he usually found amusing, but not this time.

He sighed. When she got like this, there was no reasoning with her. Maybe if they spent one day hunting, she'd be willing to go back to fishing tomorrow. "Fine. But where's my rifle? Or do you want me to use my gun?"

Brennan grinned victoriously. "In my room," she said, leading the way. This was going to be fun, the first real fun they'd had so far.

BBBB

They had been crouched in the hunting blind for three hours and hadn't spotted any quarry yet. Booth wasn't bothered by the lack of activity. To be honest, he really didn't care if they got to shoot anything. Maybe then she'd be more willing to go back to fishing. He settled in and got comfortable, enjoying the peace.

"Maybe it's too late in the season," Brennan whispered without pausing in her scan of the forest around them. She really hoped they got something, if for no other reason than to show Booth that she was a capable hunter.

"No, I'm sure they're lurking out there somewhere. Maybe they heard you were here and went into hiding?" he ventured teasingly.

That got him a look. "Don't be ridiculous. I was very careful to follow procedure in our approach. I'm sure in time we'll spot something."

Booth shrugged, completely indifferent. "Whatever you say." He noticed her tense posture. "You might as well relax, Bones. Your muscles are going to cramp."

Brennan sighed and made an effort to relax. He was right, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Another hour passed in which nothing moved in the forest around them. Brennan poked him in the ribs when his snoring got too loud.

"Wha--?" he said a bit too loudly and she shushed him. He sat up and squinted at her blearily. He picked up the rifle that had slipped to his side and looked around. "A deer?" he asked more softly.

She glared at him and shook her head. "No, but that isn't surprising in view of all the racket you were making," she hissed with a scowl.

Booth relaxed again, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry." She ignored him, scanning the forest around them continuously. It was nearly noon and Booth's stomach growled, earning him another glare. He shrugged helplessly.

Brennan's head whipped around as he made rustling noises digging for the sandwiches he'd brought. "Ssssh!" she hissed. He cocked a grin and offered her a sandwich, which she took just to keep him quiet.

At dusk she decided to give up. They hadn't seen any big game and she was tired from trying to stay alert so much. Booth was disgustingly cheerful.

"Why are you so happy?" she snapped as they started back for the cabin, loaded with their gear. Booth sobered.

"Me? Hey, I'm just as disappointed as you are. I was really looking forward to eating Bambi tonight," he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We'll try a different spot tomorrow."

Booth suppressed a groan. "Aw, c'mon, Bones. Have a heart. You were having better luck with fishing. Whaddya say we go back out on the lake tomorrow?" he coaxed.

Brennan sighed. It was hard to say no when he was looking at her that way with his brown eyes and half smile. "Alright, but I get to drive the boat."

"That's steer the boat, Bones. You know, Gordon Gordon would have a field day with your control issues," he commented wryly.

"Really? I bet he has more of a field day with yours," she replied. She smiled with satisfaction when he had no answer to that. She didn't really mind their skirmishes over control, she found them stimulating, and she suspected he did too.

BBBB

They had to return to their lives on the sixth day. Brennan put her duffle in the back of the SUV and turned to survey the little cabin. She felt a little sad that their vacation was over. Booth came out with some of his gear, glancing at her as he packed it in the vehicle.

"What's wrong?" he asked, struck by the wistful look on her face.

She blinked and looked up at him, but chose not to share her thoughts. "Ready to go?"

"Sure, if you are. I had a great time," he said with a smile.

Brennan snorted. "Only because we did what you wanted to do most of the time," she retorted.

His smile turned teasing. "Aww, c'mon, Bones, admit it, you had fun too. You caught six fish!"

Folding her arms stubbornly, she huffed. "It would have been better if we'd spent more time hunting," she insisted.

He stepped closer and leaned in. "I'll buy you some deer meat, if that's what you're upset about," he said, trying to coax a smile from her.

"It isn't about the meat," she said. "It's the thrill of the hunt, the challenge of outsmarting the deer."

Booth shrugged. "So, you outsmarted the fish," he said, turning to slam the back of the SUV shut.

"Big deal," she muttered. "Fish have no intelligence whatsoever."

Booth sighed and turned, putting his hands on his hips. "Tell ya what, next time, we'll go hunting the whole time, okay? Now, let's get going. I want to see Parker this afternoon."

Brennan finally smiled and went over to the passenger side. "You want to go hunting with me?" she asked, as he started the truck, pleased that he wanted to go on another vacation with her.

He cocked a smile at her as he put the vehicle in reverse. "That's what I said, isn't it?"

The warmth in his eyes belied his offhand tone of voice. She smiled at him, then turned her head to look out the window. She wondered how soon she could get another week of vacation.


End file.
